Punishment
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: Takes place three week after "Conquered." Russia takes France, so he can't get in the way of Spain and Romano, anymore, despite what Romano said. Spain wants France gone, and Russia wants to show France the same pain he inflicted on Romano, and much, much more. Some Framano, and some Spamano, but mainly Frussia. FINALLY DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

You have to read "Mon Romano," "Mine Forever," and "Conquered," before this one.

And this was supposed to be the extra chapter after Conquered, so if it seems to be jumping right into the story APHAPHAPH It's been three weeks since France and Romano had sex. Romano promised Francis that, if he could wait three weeks for sex, and instead, use that time to start over with their "relationship."

Romano sat in the tub, alone. France wasn't home, at the moment, so he was originally going to surprise him. Originally. The cameras were still up, for his safety. There were two in the bathroom, and he could see them both while waiting for France.

He has to be watched, though, for his own safety. He was sick. No matter how high the dose of his medicine was, he could never be completely satisfied with life.

France was the only one who tried to get Romano, for Romano. Not money. (Besides Turkey, but he was trying to get every nation, during that time.) He wanted at least one person's full attention, at least most of the time.

Though he was taking pills, and they were working. France was also sick, but for a whole different reason. He wanted Romano for his self. Romano was sure that France would try to get him, again, eventually, if he were to leave.

'The water's getting cold... Where the fuck is he?' He took a deep breath. Staring at the camera helped him out. He knew that, as long as it was on, he was being watched.

It would be easy to make France hurry home, as long as he was being watched. He didn't like being alone for too long. He balled his hands into fist, and drained the water.

He wrapped his body in the blankets on the bed. He didn't even bother putting clothes on. He picked up his phone off of the night desk. It already had a message from France on it.

'I'm sorry. I know that I'm running late. I should be there before too long. Again, I'm sorry for the wait.'

He growled and texted back.

'What the hell are you doing?! I was about to call Spain, dammit! Hurry the fuck up!'

He made that threat all the time, but he never went through with it. He was afraid of being rejected, and he honestly didn't know how to deal with Spain in his situation, either.

Spain would try pushing Romano away, just to pull him back with threats of kidnapping him back if he had to. Romano showed France the threat he made three weeks ago, but, after an apology message, he hasn't sent either of them a message since.

His phone vibrated. He recieved another message from France.

'I was getting some things for later, tonight. You can put some clothes on, for now.'

He was about to reply to the message, but he knew that France was home, now. "But, I want you now, dammit."

"Yeah?" France sat on the bed, with Romano. "I was going to tell you what I plan on "giving you" after a glass of wine, but I guess, if you want me so badly."

"What are you talking about?"

France hugged Romano and chuckled. "I'm going to let you have me, instead, if you want."

Romano's eyes widen a little in surprise. He wrapped his arms around France, and kissed his. "I guess we'll see what happens, then?"

France smirked, and shoved his tongue inside of Romano's mouth. He'll let Romano take over tonight.

They weren't in love with each other, despite what France thinks. They were both sick. They needed each other. They never thought that they would actually be effectively forced apart, ever again.  
APHAPHAPH Aaagh... Whatever you want to call this, I don't like this prologue. There's a reason to why I decided to wait to write this chapter. *Huffs* I don't feel good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I don't know any other way to start this, so... I'm sorry in advance?  
APHAPHAPH France woke up to Romano's sleeping face. He smiled and kissed his forehead. He grabbed some clothes and left the room, before putting them on.

His phone chimed from his kitchen. 'Crap!' France ran into his kitchen, and picked up his phone.

Unknown caller:  
'Good morning.'

France raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'Who is this?'

'You know who I am. I'm using a different phone right now.'

'Well, I can't tell who you are from a text.'

France heard a little chime from behind him. "Romano?" He turned around. "When did you get a new-" A giant hand held the back of his head, while a chloroform-soaked rag held his face with the other.

"Well, here I am, in person~!"

France saw a blurry, human-shaped figure, before passing out completely.  
aphaphaph Romano woke up some time after noon. France was gone, meaning that he must have woken up and started breakfast, except it usually didn't take this long to do.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave the room on his own just yet. The night before was the first night they had sex in three weeks, and he was the one on top, for once.

He waited a few minutes, before giving up on France, and getting out of bed.

He shivered the second he opened the door. "What the fuck, France? What is wrong with you?! Close the damn window!"

He was only greeted with a "beep" from his phone, telling him that he had a text message. 'He's not here? Then WHY did he leave a window open, in winter?!'

He picked up his phone to check his message.

'DON'T CLOSE THE DOORS! Spain is picking you up.'

'What?' Romano asked himself.

'I told him to get you, because he still likes you. You see, I'm sick of you.'

Romano's eyes widened, and he squeezed his phone.

'You are a dirty mouthed, hating bastard, even when I try to show my love to you. That was stupid. I don't love you. I only wanted you to piss Spain off, but I didn't think that it would ruin him.'

"What do you mean?" Romano whispered to himself. It was getting hard to breathe.

'It turns out that I still care about him, enough to tell him to get you. I guess that makes you lucky. If he- for SOME reason- wasn't getting sick because of you, I would have just abandoned you in that house. Shutting the doors will mean that he can't get to you, so don't be an idiot. You will probably never see me, ever again, because I don't want to see you.'

He felt a very sharp pain in his chest. He didn't undersatnd.

'This isn't fucking funny... You can't leave me! Please, don't leave! I need you to be here! Please!'

He waited about a minute, before sending France another message.

'Please, France! Master! I can't... I'm sorry! Whatever I did! Just come back! I need you! Please!"

It took about a minute to get a message back.

'Oh. I guess I forgot to add to my "ignore" list.'

Romano gasped.

'Master, please!'

'Message not sent. Error code:...'

He squeezed his phone. "DAMMIT! WHY?!" He tossed it against the floor. It bounced once, before sliding a little.

"Not even a sick person likes me! Dammit... Damn..." He gasped, again, and fell to his knees. 'That ba...' He heaved, and clutched his chest. He coughed. Tears were streaming down his dark red face.

He felt arms wrap around his body from over his shoulders. He gasped and turned his head to see who those arms belong to.

"Are you okay?" Spain asked.

Romano shook his head. "Hurts... Why..?"

"I don't know, but, look." Spain turned Romano's body around. "Look at me..." He held Romano's face in his gentle palms. "You're right. I'm such a dumbass. I loved every minute I spent with you. I was jealous of Austria, at first, for having such a hard worker, but he can NEVER feel the same thing for Italy, as I feel for you."

"They still have a relationship..." Romano whispered.

"It's not as strong as ours, though. He still doesn't visit Austria nearly as much as you visted me, and stayed in my house. Even before... Everything, happened."

"Do you know where France is?"

Spain felt a small sting in his chest, but he understood why Romano would ask such a thing. He smiled softly.

"I... actually don't know. He never told me. He only told me to go get you, and that I may not see him again. I don't understand why, but I think he left to hide and be alone, for a while. Or forever. You never know, with nations."

Romano sighed, and leaned his face against Spain's chest. "It's easier to live with someone who you hate, because you never have to feel guilty. But, it's also pretty hard. I guess. Eventually, you'll want someone to talk to, but the only one there, is that one person who you hate."

Spain hugged him tighter. "I guess I understand."

"Plus, I didn't have to think about what to do. Everything was so hard, when I... I'm sick. I wouldn't have done anything that would be good for anyone, if I stayed at home."

Spain gritted his teeth. "...We should probably leave."

"Um... I just got the message. How did you get here so quickly?"

"He told me to come get you two hours ago, and I was in Belgium when he told me."

"Oh..." Romano scrambled in Spain's arm to stand up. "I want to leave as soon as possible. then. I don't want to be here, any longer than I have to." He clenched his eyes shut. "Um... Thank you, for caring about me, and for so long, too..."

Spain stood up, so he could wrap his arm around Romano's shoulder. "No problem. How can I NOT love you so much, after all we went through. I missed you, so much. I love you."

"I love you, too." He was happy to say those words, and mean it, for once.  
APHAPHAPH Eeeeeeh I'm sorry for the ending. Distractions are my excuses. 


	3. Chapter 3

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm actually busy with actual life. I know! Liiike, I had to take my hamster to the vet (he's okay,) and I celebrated my grandpa's birthday... And there's another reason to why it took this long for me to post anything...

South Park is so stupid... So why do I love it so much?!  
APHAPHAPH France woke up some time later, or, at least he thought he's awake. He couldn't see anything. He tried talking, but a sphere-shaped object with holes in it.

'What the hell is... Where am I?!' He groaned in panick. He tried moving around, but his arms were chained above his head. He could move his legs a little, but they were still forced apart from his ankles.

The next thing he realized, was that it was cold in the room. Almost as though he was bare.

'What? What's going on? Where's Romano? How would he do... This? What is "this," exactly?!'

He whimpered in surprise when the only door out of the room was opened, and the light was turned on. He groaned, and tried curling into himself to shield his eyes from the light.

"Yay, you're awake! Now the fun can start!"

'That voice... Russia? What is he doing here? Or... What am I doing here? What the hell is going on?!'

"Why are you refusing to look at me? Open your eyes!"

France was able to look up at Russia eventually. He tried talking again, forgetting that he's been gagged.

"Having trouble?" Russia walked up to him, and grabbed a fist full of his hair, to pull backwards. "I know that you're confused. Spain asked me to do this."

France's eyes widened in realization. Spain wanted France out of the way of him and Romano.

"Do you understand, now? You should have just left Romano alone, but now, I'm going to make you suffer through everything you made him suffer through. I looked through most of your recordings, while you were still unconcious, through your phone. The password was surprisingly easy to figure out."

Russia finally let go of his hair. France bowed his head in shame. 'I'm sorry...'

France threw his head back in pain, when Russia's boot connected to his groin. "This is going to be a long "rest of your life," isn't it?" Russia finally unlocked the gag, and pulled it out of France's mouth.

France coughed, and looked back up at Russia. "Where's Romano? Is he okay?"

Russia blinked, before laughing. "You're chained to my wall, and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is "where's Romano?" You really ARE sick, aren't you? Well, I guess first thing's first."

"Please, I just want to know if he's doing okay." Russia's boot was removed, and he heard a "snap" of latex on skin. Russia was putting surgical gloves on, which scared France.

"Of course he's doing okay. He's away from you." Russia crouched down in front of the other man.

France stared at the large, covered hands. "Is um... Is he eating full meals, and taking his pills?"

"I don't know. All I know is that, he's with Spain now, and I doubt that they're going to let each other be alone for more than a few minutes."

He couldn't help but sigh in relief, at least, until Russia reached under his hips. He gasped, once Russia found his- recently opened- hole.

"You're kind of loose. I guess you're the whore everyone said you were, huh?"

Tears started going down France's face. "I-I'm not..."

"Aw~! Did I hit a touchy subject for you?"

France threw his head back, and moaned, once Russia found his prostate. "Roma..." He gasped in pleasure.

Russia chuckled quietly. "You're never going to see Romano, ever again."

France whimpered, and closed his eyes. He tried ignorning Russia, and focus on his pleasure. He wanted to get this over with, even though he doesn't know what "this" is, exactly.

He screamed in pleasure. Russia pulled away, giving him room to pant. He felt Russia's fingers run over his stomach, before he finally left him alone without saying another word to him. 


	4. Happy note Again

Hi! Did you all have a good April Fools day?  
By the way, I fixed the latest chapter.

Wouldn't it have been funny if FanFictiondotnet somehow flipped the characters around on every character in every fanfic on this site? ...Somehow?  
Does that makes sense?  
Oh well. Who cares! I am full from dinner!

I WAS going to write something silly, like I usually do, but it was an actual nice day outside here in Wisconsin, so we were gone all day yesterday... 'Didn't even get home until 1:30 in the morning. 


	5. Chapter 5

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!  
APHAPHAPH Russia was making dinner for himself. (And maybe France, if he has enough, and if he remembers.) He just had to wait for the water to boil. He was sitting in his kitchen, while looking at the message Spain sent to him while he was with France.

'I saw the message you sent to Romano. Next time, don't make it so... Cruel! I think that he was ready to hurt himself, again, if I didn't come when I did!'

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to almost hurt him! I just wanted to make it seem like he really didn't want to see Romano ever again, and would do anything to make that happen.'

He heard the steam rising from the pot of water. 'I suppose I SHOULD feed France. I think I took him before he started breakfast.'  
aphaphaph France tried to sleep in his current condition. His wrists hurt from the tight cuffs cutting into his skin. It was cold, and dark, in the room he was being kept in.

'I deserve this... I fucked Romano's life up. Is he safe? Is Spain even treating him right? I wonder how long it takes, for one to pass out from exhaustion. How long has it been, since Russia left me alone in here?'

Russia slammed the door open. France screamed in surprise, and tried scooting his body against the wall. "I-I'm..."

"It's dinner time~!" Russia said, in a much too to enthusiastic tone of voice. "Luckily for you, I actually made extra. I don't want you to wither away, when I just got you!"

'Food?' France relaxed a little. "Do you know if Romano's eating full meals? Do you know how he's doing?"

"No, but I'm sure he's okay. He's not being tortured by you anymore. You really should worry about yourself, you stupid cunt!" He kicked France on the ribs. "Otherwise, this is gong to be a very boring forever, for me."

"I'm sorry..." France's voice squeaked.

Russia groaned. "I'm already bored with you. Oh! I know! I have an idea, but after you eat, okay?"

"Can you tell him that I'm sorry?"

Russia ignored him. He unlock most of the chains that were binding France to the wall. All, but one. He kept the collar arond France's neck.

"I'd suggest that you use this time to do whatever you need to do." He pointed in a certain direction. "There's the bathroom. I'll leave your food, here." Russia placed the bowl on the ground in front of where France was sitting.

France used the wall to help him stand up. "I'm going to the bathroom." He said, in a whisper. He walked along the wall so get to the bathroom.

Russia decided to stand up, and leave the room, for the time being. He didn't have what he needed in that room, anyway.

France limped his way to his food. Being locked in a certain position for who knows how long has put quite a strain on his muscles. He practically collapse in front of t He picked the bowl up and brought it closer to his face. There wasn't much in there, but he drank what he could.

Russia came back in, eventually, while carrying a machine that uses pistons to move. Only a child, or an isolated adult wouldn't be able to understand what this machine was used for.

"I think you know what's going to happen, ?* I'm going to use this, so you will ejaculate more, and more, through out the rest of the night, and maybe through out tomorrow until the evening, too!"

France's body shivered with how Russia worded what he was planning on doing with him for the rest of the night. He was shackled to the wall again, with his face facing it, this time. He was a gagged ball, with only one hole going through it.

'Huh?' France made a confused whimper, on instinct.

"That gag will make it harder for you to breathe heavily~!" Russia told him, proudly.

He gasped, when the object was forced inside of him. Russia turned it on. France jerked his head back, and moaned. Russia started chuckling at him.

"Have fun with that! I already know that you will. You're already leaking! You have such a promiscuous body!" France clenched his fists together, to keep himself from crying.

'I'm not... I didn't ask for such a high libido!'

Russia was about to leave, but he stopped half way through the doorway. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! I tested you last night. You're completely clean of sexual diseases!"

France's eyes widened, and he couldn't hold his tears back, anymore. At least no one was there to see his face, now.  
APHAPHAPH This fic will either last for many chapters to come, or just a few more. I'm sleepy...

Oh yeah. I almost forgot. XD*  
"?" - "Yes 


	6. Chapter 6

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!  
APHAPHAPH France's face was as close to the ground as the chains would let him. His mind was almost completely blank at this point. He could get a different thought in once every hour or so, but he was mostly thinking about the constant pain (and pleasure) he was feeling.

He coughed (and nearly choked) when he came, again. (At least, as much as he could, at this point.) He whimpered in surprise, when he felt the machine turn off, and whined loudly when the machine was slipped out of him. He looked back.

Russia laughed at France's discomfort. "Are you feeling empty right now?"

France couldn't help but feel that Russia was right. He DID feel empty. It felt wrong, after having something moving inside of him for almost twenty-four hours, and then having that taken away so suddenly.

"You're a mess! Get up, and take a shower!" Russia unlocked most of the chains, so France could roam around the cold room. Except, France collasped on the cold, stone ground. Russia groaned, and kicked France on the ribs. "Get up, slut!"

France's shoulder's started shaking with his sobbing. He couldn't help it, anymore. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry, for who I am! I didn't want to hurt anybody! At least, not as far as I did!'

He tried to get up on his hands and knees, but his body was shaking with fatigue. He started crawling towards the bathroom. The bathroom was position in the same place the bathroom was in his own basement, that he kept Romano in.

He collasped again, but this time, he finally passed out. Russia picked him up by his hair, but France didn't move a muscle. He sighed, and decided to wash France himself.

"Your body MAY be loose, but that doesn't mean that it's not pretty! I'm SURE I can find a good use for you, by selling your body." He hummed to himself. "Though, this isn't as fun to tell you, if you're not awake and aware. I want to see how you would react to my words." He pouted, for a second. "Oh well~!"  
aphaphaph France woke up, chained to a bed. He was still in the same, cold room, but Russia decided to move a bed in said room while he was still passed out. That confused France, but he didn't think much about it.

It was nice, to finally be on a bed. He wasn't awake for long. He slept- more by choice, this time. His nap didn't last long, though. Russia woke him back up after only twenty minutes of his much needed nap.

"It's dinner time! I want you to eat, before I look for your first customer!"

'Customer?' France tried asking, but he was still gagged.

"You see, I wouldn't even DARE touching you myself. I was even reluctant on using gloves, on you, but I still found a way to make you useful! I'm going to use you for the only thing you're good for- sex! I'm going to sell your body! Don't worry, though. I'll keep the price cheap, so desperate people will probably, actually pay to have you in that same bed you're chained to!" He grinned.

Every word Russia said felt like a million pins stabbing his pride. He could feel the pain in his heart. He was already broken, but Russia still hurt him as much as he could, verbally. It amuses him, to do so.

"What's with that face? I complimented you by saying that maybe SOMEONE will pay to have your body. Didn't you hear me when I said that?"

France turned his head away, as though Russia couldn't see his face when he does that. 'I never had sex with a stranger. I ALWAYS knew the person, way before I had sex with them...'

"A slut like you should be happy about becoming a whore."

France screamed through the gag in his mouth.'I'm not a slut! Damn it, I'm not! So I like sex! Who doesn't?!' Russia stomped on his groin and growled. France whimpered in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" He sighed. "I guess you're not hungry. Maybe tomorrow. I should probably go looking for someone who would actually pay for your body."  
APHAPHAPH Short chapters are short. There WILL be a small twist, that I was going to kind of... "Reveal," I guess, at the end, buuuut I think it would be, at least a little bit better.  
...I'm hoping that this fic will be better. France is already broken... But that's because he's supposed to be emotional about Romano.  
AAAAH! I'M SORRY! DX I have to think about this fic, before I continue, I think. I'm sorry. . 


	7. Chapter 7

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!  
APHAPHAPH Russia returned hours later, with a hand hiding behind his back. France turned his head, so he was looking at him. (At least, as much as he could, in his current condition.)

"Well, unfortunately, I couldn't find anyone who will want you. I told them the low price, so they thought you had diseases. I told them that you don't, but they don't want to take the chances. So, I decided to raise the price. Some people considered, but didn't find the price worth it."

France was glad, but he also felt completely unwanted. NO ONE wanted to have sex with him. That rarely happened to him, when it came to strangers, and Russia was gone for hours. (He would still wait to get to know the person first, of course.)

"But, I DID find something else to use you for! It would be free, of course, but at least it would be fun!" He pulled out an electric razor from behind his back. "Of course, I'll have to make you look a bit different."

France stared at the electric razor, and his eyes widened. 'He's going to shave my hair?! Why?! What is he even talking about?! "Something else?" Like what?!'

Despite not wanted to lose his long, beautiful hair, it would always grow back. He knows better, than to struggle during a hair cut. Or, in this case, shave. Russia turned it on, and started shaving France's hair off.

"I can probably sell your hair, now that I think about it. I should probably shave your beard, as well. I don't want ANYONE to recognize you." France whimpered when the razor ran against his chin, and his already short beard was shaved off.

Russia tilted his head. "It doesn't hurt, does it? It shouldn't. Though, if no one wanted you before, then how are they going to think of you, now that you're almost bald."

Russia smiled to himself. He was lying about France being unwanted. Russia never left the house during those hours when he left France alone for those few hours. He stayed at home, to have some time to himself. He just wanted France to feel unwanted to everyone. Even complete strangers.

"I don't know how many people will actually watch the videos, after about a minute of the first one, but again, they will be fun to make~! I guess you can call this your punishment for the... "S-and-M clubs," that you brought Romano to."

France's eyes closed. 'Romano... I just want to tell him how sorry I am. Why couldn't Spain let me do that much, before Russia took me?'

Russia groaned in annoyance. "Did I just make you think about Romano, again? Why can't you keep him out of your mind, especially during times like this?"

France looked away, and sighed. 'I'm sick... You know that I'm sick, and yet, you keep on-'

"Then again, I guess that gives me an idea~!" France looked back up at him. "I'll be back, again. I have to get a few things- like a camera, for example." He smiled, before leaving France all alone, again.  
APHAPHAPH I~ still don't know about this... I mean, I think the fact that Russia, in this, hates France, but is willing to torture him sexually... I'm not really sure where I would end that thought.  
...I'm sorry. This was, once again, MUCH better in my head...  
Well, maybe not MUCH, but still... At least a little better... 


	8. Chapter 8

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I am going to have a hard time, remembering that Russia shaved France's head, and face... And even imagining it... Why did I do that? Oh right. Humiliation... But still...

"GOBBLES!"  
APHAPHAPH Russia smiled down at his phone, while he was typing out his text message to Romano.

'Are you okay? Spain told me what happened. You and Spain should come over some time. I get pretty lonely sometimes, living here by myself. I can even see if maybe China would like to join, so it can seem like a double date! You know... So you can keep your mind off of... Things. It will be fun!'

Russia put down his phone, so he could "tend" to France. He slammed the door open to scare France, again. He heard France's startled scream, and smiled in his little victory.

"I have the camera, and ropes, with me~!"

He set the camera and ropes down, so he could unchain France from the bed. He knew that France couldn't leave.

Russia looped a longer coil of rope through a metal hoop that was drilled on the ceiling, and tied it. He repeated this two other times, before picking France by his armpits.

He tied France to the ceiling. He gave France some slack, to make room for whatever Russia felt like doing to him in this position. Still, he made sure that France's knees were spread.

"It's too bad that you always wear a cat outfit during this time of year... Kind of. I can't risk anything- oh! But you dressed Romano up as a dog, once! That should work!"

France squirmed around in the ropes in discomfort. He heard the door slam shut, again, meaning that Russia left him alone, suspended in the air by ropes.

Russia returned only minutes later, with everything he thinks that he would need for this. "You're loose. I won't need to have this toy lubricated for you, right?"

He violently shoved the toy he had, into France, and placed a headband on France's head. He stepped back, to look at his work. The artificial tail was bushy, and blonde. It almost matched France's pubic hair.

"You look cute! I can only imagine how cute you would look, if I didn't shave your head! Oh well, I guess." Russia shrugged, and tied one of France's ankle with a white thread.

Russia finally turned the camera on, and set it on the bed, pointing to France. The toy was turned on to the "high" setting. Russia smiled at France's suprised screams.

Russia made sure that he wasn't in the camera's view. He pulled on the white thread, pulling the France foward, and then gave it some slack, to make France's body rock back and forth.

France squirmed around, and moaned, when his prostate was practicially jabbed at. It was painful. He couldn't help but squirm around in pain, in hopes that he could reposition the toy. It vibrated, and the tip moved in a circular motion.

'It hurts! Why does it hurt so much?!' France bit into the gag and groaned to ease the jabbing pain. It got to the point where he was trying to beg Russia to at least slow down the toy, around the gag.

"Does it hurt? If it's hurting, than why are you so hard? You're such a lewd man." He continued pulling on the thread, and letting it slack. "Maybe I should prevent you from cumming?"

France shook his head. He AT LEAST wanted pleasure, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to have that orgasm, now. (He knew that he wouldn't be able to, either way.)

Russia turned the camera off. He snapped a piece of string off of the end of the thread he was using to rock France's body, so he could tie it tightly around the base of France's penis.

France whimpered. Russia had less string to work with, so he moved the camera to the edge of the bed, so he could still continue pulling on the string.

He turned the camera back on, and continued with his torture. He couldn't help, but giggle at France's discomfort. He would make sure to change the audio a few octaves lower, to hide their voices.

"You're leaking through the thread! You're going to make a mess on the floor, and you're going to have to clean it up..."

Russia was getting bored with this torture. He wanted to humiliate, and hurt France, but it was getting kind of repetitive, doing the same thing, and watching the same reactions from France. He let go of the string, altogether.

"I'm getting tired. I don't know if I should just leave you like this, until I return for more, or just let you down right now... Though, I suppose you won't be able to think straight, if you're stuck like this. Then again, you're already sick. Maybe it will have an opposite effect? Maybe you'll actually be thinking straight? I think I know what to do, now."

He turned off his camera, and walked by France, so he could swat at his bottom, before leaving France alone, once again, in his current, uncomfortable position.  
APHAPHAPH I complain about this fic a lot, but I've been updating this a lot more than I have "American Slave..."  
That's probably because there's not as much thinking involved in this. France is already broken, because he's sick, but he's more "one track mind" sick... Or, at least, that's what I've been writing him as.

It's past five in the morning. Though the feels I'm getting from this CUTE episode of "The Looney Toons" is... NOSTALGIC FEELINGS! I really should be getting to bed.

(The one with a stray cat, and a cute, oblivious, stray puppy, where the puppy keeps on scaring the cat, unintentionally, by barking at random, at it. Also, the puppy gets fooled by a sock. SO CUTE!) 


	9. Chapter 9

There's a lot of big paragraphs. I am deepy sorry for this.

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

The last chapter had exactly "1,010" words in it. X3

Also, the captcha, to log into FanFiction, was "hivs..." Wh... What..?  
Am I... Am I going to die?! D=

Oh right... I forgot that France is "afraid of computers..." That doesn't have to include phones and the occasional laptop, does it? XD APHAPHAPH France's mind was almost completely blank. He tried to moving around throughout the night, to remove the toy, but it only jabbed his insides, and moved further inside of him.

He gasped, when he felt two giant hands grab his hips. He didn't hear the door opening, or Russia's footsteps.

"Ah- look at what you did! It's a good thing there's this tail here. Otherwise, this toy would've been completely stuck inside of you!"

He yanked at the artificial tail, until the toy completely slipped out of France's body. France yelped, and squirmed around a bit. Russia didn't even bother turning the toy off, before forcing it out of him.

"Were you hard all night? Did it hurt, not being able to cum?" He pinched the thread. "Would you like me to remove this string? I'm sure I can snap it at the middle, if you beg."

France's eyes widen, and he tried his best, speaking around the gag in his mouth. Russia giggled at his struggling.

"You don't want to cum? I don't hear any begging. 'Just you, making strange noises." He pulled back. "I guess I should let you down, though." He pulled out a pocket knife from one of his many coat pockets. He started sawing at the rope, holding France up by his wrists, first.

France screamed in surprise, when Russia let his upper body fall backwards. He was upside-down, and watched Russia sawing at one of the ropes that was tied to his thigh.

His leg almost fell backwards and hit him on the head. He barely managed to move his leg just in time. He fell on his back, once all of the ropes has been sawed in half.

France could barely move without his muscles screaming in pain. He groaned, and moved his head around, as though it will help his head clear out. He was moved so he was lying on the bed. He almost passed out right there.

"I don't want you to have any back problems. I think people would prefer watching a man with a decent back being tortured, than a... Well... Well, the... Three people, who would MAYBE see the first video of you."

France squeezed his eyes shut, to prevent tears from appearing on his face. Russia kicked him, for having his eyes closed, though. He screamed, and curled up in a ball.

"Are you listening to me?" Russia smiled down at France. France was hyperventilating in fear, or exhaustion. Russia couldn't really tell, with France being the way he is right now.

Russia sighed, and removed the gag from France's mouth. He took a deep breath, and relaxed a little. "Please..." He swallowed some saliva. "Please, remove the string... Please?"

Russia's eyebrows raised in amusement. "Are you STILL hard?"

He moved France on his back, with his foot. He wasn't hard, anymore. He figured that it was simply painful, and France was hoping that removing the string would release some of that pain. He shrugged, and removed the string. France moaned, but nothing came out.

"Does it really feel better, not having that string around your slutty cock, anymore?" Russia shrugged.

"I'm sorry..."

Russia raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry... I can't stop thinking about Romano. I'm a sick man, with a sick obsession. I'm sorry..."

Russia kicked France hard on the ribs, making France hold his side, and wheeze in pain.

"We all know that you're sick. You're a sick, SICK cunt who should honestly be castrated for the things you've done to people! Especially the one who you are so obsessed with!"

France covered half of his face with one of his hands. "I was claiming Romano, just like how all nations do to claim another nation, and then... I'm so sorry, Romano!"

He screamed in pain, when Russia kicked him, again. "I can probably castrate you myself-"

"No!" France flipped himself over, so he was on his back again. "Non, non je suis desole-"*

Russia stomped on his groin. "Shut up! Just being around you must have been torture enough for Romano! I don't understand how anyone would actually WANT to EVER be around you! I especially feel sorry for Monaco, for being related to you! The poor girl must be getting tired of all of the accusations, just because she's your sister!"

France's eyes widened. "Don't talk about my sister! I don't... I don't want to be reminded that I won't be able to..." France started crying.

"That you won't ever see her again? That's a good thing, for her though, isn't it?"

France closed his eyes. "It's probably too late, by now. I fucked up, badly..."

Russia scoffed. "That's an understatement."

"Why don't you just... Send me to a hospital or something? Just, let them deal with me instead?"

"I would, but, despite what I usually say about having you, I still haven't had this much fun in ages!"

France couldn't help but smile at Russia. "You're a sadistic bastard... At least I gave Romano my love, and care."

"Right, because raping the poor boy over and over again is a HUGE sign of "giving love!"

France scoffed. "What did you do to the Baltic nations?! Was that "love?!"

Russia gritted his teeth, and kicked France. "That was decades ago! That is unrelated to this! Besides, I don't think that any hospital can help YOU. It didn't work, before!"

"I didn't try, before. I want help, now..."

Russia raised an eyebrow. "Can you get help, if you're aware of your obsession to Romano, and want to get help to not be obsessed? If you don't want to have such a strong desire for Romano, then why can't you just... Not be obsessed with him?"

France shrugged. "I worry about him so much. I can't help myself. Before, he was just adorable, but both he, and Spain, would try to take him away from me. I got close to him a few times, but Spain was always around... I don't know why I want him so much. I just... Want him. I miss him so much..."

Russia placed his arms behind his back, and tilted his head. "You really don't care about yourself, do you? You can have your face burned off, and not care, as long as you have someone to care for. And, what better project, than Romano?"

"Romano's not a "project!" France cried out. "Romano's a lonley boy, who's jealous of his brother, and afraid of rejection. That's why he acted like an ass, all the time! And-"

"I understand. I talked to him, too, you know. There's a difference, though- I did not hurt him!" France gritted his teeth, and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Romano. I'm so sorry! I hurt you so much! Why do you stay with me, when you can always go back? Romano..."

Russia almost couldn't keep himself from laughing at France's little break-down. "I don't think I'm going to shave your head, ever again. I'll probably make a few more videos, but once your hair grows back, I'm keeping it there. You're just not preetty, anymore." He pouted.

'It's not my fault...' France thought to himself.

"At least the video I'm planning next will be more fun to do. As far as being more fun to watch goes, though... Well, I guess that's just a matter of opinion."

France ignored him. He hugged himself, and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine that he was hugging someone. 'Romano...'

"Are you cold?" France opened his eyes, slightly. "You're not lonely, are you?" France's body tensed up, and his eyes widened a bit more. Russia gritted his teeth, and started kicking France, again, which was making France cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry!" He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. He could feel a thick aura around Russia, though. He wants Russia to stop, and to leave him alone.

Russia started kicking him with every word he said. "You, do, not, know, what, being, lonely, is, LIKE! You have NO idea! Everyone just wanted to use me! Nobody wanted to just be friends with me! You don't deserve to even have friends! Why?! Why me?! I never tried keeping people from being my friends, but you'll touch anything that moves, and yet, you still made friends! And it took a while to lose those friends!"

"I'm sorry! I don't deserve anything! I don't even deserve this! I'm still taking your time! No matter what, I'm a burden! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry... I'm sorry, Romano. I should have just left you alone the second I saw you!"

"Romano's not here. You probably SHOULD go to a hospital. At least they would know what to do with you." France looked up at him with hope in his face. "But that wouldn't be much fun!"

France looked away, with a face that shows his disappointment. He yelped, when Russia yanked him up by his arm. He had a strong grip on France's arm, so he could drag him out of the room. France kept his eyes closed. There was a light in the room he was kept in, but it was dim, compared to the rest of the house. He couldn't see, but he could tell that he was being dragged up a tall flight of stairs.

He opened his eyes again, once he heard a door shut, and lock behind them. There was another light, installed in the middle of the ceiling, so he could see everything. "Everything" was caked in dust, but he could still tell that this room, is Russia's storage room for torture devices...  
APHAPHAPH

Again, I'm sorry for the large paragraphs. 


	10. Chapter 10

Oh God dammit... * "Non, non, je suis desole" is literally "No, no, I am sorry..." But without the accent marks that my computer can't make.

Oh, and... I would... MAYBE Google SEARCH (not images) "Judas Cradle," and click on the wiki page, to see a picture of what it looks like. I WILL describe what it looks like, but, if you want to look at a picture of one, I'd suggest doing that.  
In fact, only the first part of this chapter's important to the rest of the story.  
Oh, and... Don't worry if I describe it as a "pyramid head..." I just have that instinct to add in the "head" part, now...  
I'll try, but... XD

Also...  
AAAAAAH NEW ZELDA GAME! A LINK TO THE PAST SEQUEEEEL!  
And... And EARTHBOUND FOR THE WII U?!

I'm sorry. I can't continue writing anything. I'm dying from my FEELINGS!

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

And the LAST chapter had exactly 1,700 words in it!  
And I'm sure this one will have... I dunno... 1,500 words? Something even and a bit... Weird-ish?

Anyway... The beginning of this chapter would happen during the beginning of the last one, before the first line break.  
APHAPHAPH Romano stared at his phone for a while. He just read Russia's message. Now, he was just thinking about it. He would have to talk about it to Spain, (who he hopes doesn't already know,) and he hasn't been talking very much since he was let go.

"Romano?" Spain walked in slowly. "Are you okay?"

Romano looked at up Spain. "Um, yeah. It's just... Russia invited us to dinner at his place. China will probably be there, if we accept his invitation."

'What?! Is he insane?!' Spain put on a fake smile. "Really? Well, what do you think about the idea? I think this will be a good thing, for you. You'll get to see some more friends, and take your mind of off... Well..." Spain sighed. 'I'm sure Russia knows what he's doing.'

Romano stared at his phone for a few seconds, before looking back up at Spain. "I guess so, if you think that it will help."

"I do!" Spain sat down by Romano.

"Okay... If you think that it will help." Romano put on a fake smile, and started typing out his reply to Russia.  
aphaphaph Russia dragged France by the wrist to what looked like a metal tri-pod, with a metal pyramid screwed on top of it. France could tell that the pyramid-shaped object was newer than the metal tri-pod thing.

"This is called a "guided cradle," or the "Judas cradle. You don't have to worry about infection. I change the pyramid part after every victim... Though, I haven't used it in decades. You can tell from all of the dust on it!"

Francis shook in fear. He understood what was going to happen. He took a shakey, deep breath. He noticed the chains, dangling above it. He followed them, so he could tell what, exactly, they were going to be used for.

Russia didn't bother warning him, before he started connecting the chains to France's limbs. France whimpered, but he didn't protest. 'I deserve this.' He told himself, but to make him feel better, instead of punishing himself.

"I'll be right back. I need my camera, after all~!"

France didn't say anything. He felt that he deserves everything Russia has been doing to him, but it didn't mean that this didn't scare him. He knew that this was going to tear his insides. Especially since it was Russia, who will be doing this to him. He knows that there's a huge chance of infection.

He started thinking about Romano, to calm himself down. 'Has Spain taken you back, Romano? Is he even going to claim you? 'Probably not. He wouldn't force himself on you. He's not... Me, after all.'

Russia came back in, with a smile, his camera, and a bottle of pure alcohol. "I'm back~!" He started setting up his camera, right away.

France spotted the bottle of alcohol almost right away. 'H-He's going to... W-Would that make me intoxicated? Would... That kill any of my people? How would that even... Suicide?'

"Alright! Let's start!" He positioned France. Russia let the chain go loose, making France's body fall.

Russia smirked, when he saw the blood running down the pyramid-shaped object. France's eyes were wide with fear. He started panicking. "S-Stop!"

"Huh? But I thought you DESERVE this! You know, for all you did to Romano? Remember?"

"Please, Russia! I can't... It hurts, a-and..." France threw his head back, and gritted his teeth in pain. He had to try and pull himself up, despite all of the pain he was in.

Russia finally pulled on the chain, so France's body was pulled off of the Judas cradle. Russia could see blood running down France's thighs.

"It's a good thing you're a nation, huh?" He let go of the chain, again.

France tried pulling himself off of the pyramid, again. He couldn't scream, anymore. His throat felt hoarse from screaming earlier. "Russia, please... It hurts..."

"That's the point, isn't it?"

France curled the chains around his wrists. If he doesn't get off of the metal pyramid from this, than at least the pain on his wrists will take away some of the pain from the tearing the metal pyramid was doing.

He gasped in relief, once Russia pulled his body off, again, and locked the end of the chain to the floor. Russia walked up to France, who almost smiled.

"Thank you, Russia." He whispered. Russia kicked the Guided Cradle away, and started unlocking him from the ceiling. He let France's body drop to the floor.

His body was repositioned, so his hips are up in the air. Russia unskrewed the cap off of the bottle of pure alcohol, and started pouring it into France. France screamed through his gritted teeth, and dragged his nails against the floor.

"It doesn't hurt THAT much, does it?"

France gritted his teeth. "I-It stings..."

"Well, don't you want to have the wounds close as soon as possible? I think you should want that, if you don't."

"S-Stop! Too much! It's too much!" France gasped, in realization. "I-I'm... I'm so sorry, Romano... I hurt you in the most embarrassing ways!"

Russia chuckled at him. "You know that I'm going to have to cut your apology out, right? I'm also going to have to remove this, and make our voices a different pitch. I'll probably have to do a bit more than that, to our voices. Though I'll probably try to make them sound like, well... Human voices."

"Russia please, stop!"

Russia groaned. "Shut up." He grabbed a fist full of France's hair, and pulled up, to force France to sit up. "I hope that the camera can see this..."

France was forced to stand up. He was dragged back down, and into the room Russia's been keeping him in. He was thrown onto the cement floor. The door was slammed shut, and locked.

France crawled to the bed, to curl up on. 'I'm so, so sorry Romano. Russia shows me no love, but this is good for me. I'm sick. I need to be isolated from everyone else...'  
APHAPHAPH Seriously, though. Poll. I want opinions. 


	11. Chapter 11

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Jesus, seriously? The LAST chapter had exactly "1,234" words in it!  
APHAPHAPH France was chained to the wall, so Russia could drag in an average sized television into the room, and hook it up to the cameras Russia has through-out his house.

"You get to have entertainment, tonight! Lucky you!"

France was about to ask "why," but he closed his mouth. The ringing noise from the television being turned on filled his ears. Russia didn't say anything else, when he left.

The screen showed Russia, walking out of the room. The scenery changed, whenever he walked into a different room. Russia was preparing the dining table for three people.

'Is he having company, tonight? Why would he want me to...' His eyes widened, a little, when he came up with an answer. 'He wants me to see that people actually likes him, where I'm still alone. I don't even have any friends, anymore...'

He heard the door bell coming from the television, and the screen changed to a sight of an old, giant door. It made a loud, annoying creaking sound, when Russia opened the door.

"Good evening! Come in!" He moved to the side, to let his guests in.

France's eyes widened, and he gasped, when he saw one of his guests. "Romano!" He jerked a body foward. He was pulled back by the chains connecting him to the wall.

"How are you doing, Romano?" Russia asked.

Romano immediately snapped. "France took me, and then just left me there, because he's sick of me?!"

'What?!'

"He couldn't even tell me himself. He sent a text message. I'm only here right now, because he pitied Spain!"

"What?! I never... Russia used my phone..? H-He lied to you! He..." France took a deep breath. 'He lied to you, Romano...'

"It's okay, Romano!" Spain took Romano into his embrace. "I love you, and Russia likes you..."

France's eyes dilated in rage. "Let go of him, dammit! He's mine!" He saw Romano calm down, and backed up against Spain.

"'Love you too, I guess... Though you were still an ass to me! I know that you were trying to get me to hate you, but..."

"I'm so, so sorry, for that. I was trying to help, since I knew that France would, at least keep you from hurting yourself. I wanted to make your life more bearable, but..."

"Why would he do that, and so suddenly..?" Romano asked, in a whisper. "Where would he even go?"

"I don't know, but, if you ask me, it almost sounded like he felt guilty, and wanted to make sure that you would never want to see him again."

France sighed. 'Spain works so hard to help Romano.' He relaxed, a bit.

He watched them have dinner. They didn't say anything to each other. France assumed that it was because they didn't want Romano to blow up, again.

He stared at Romano the entire time. He was quiet, and only ate about half of what was on his plate, which worried France, a little. He looked tired. France wanted to hold him, and whisper comforting words into his ear.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Russia asked them. "I have a few extra rooms."

Spain shook his head. "We're staying in an hotel room that's about an hour away. That way, the road trip home tomorrow isn't as long. That's why we should get going. I'm sorry, for not staying long, but, we all have work. Good bye, Russia, and thank you!"

"Thank you, Russia." Romano said. "I'm sorry for snapping, and then not saying anything. I really, really do appreciate this. Spain was right. This helped me, a lot."

Russia smiled in surprise. "Y-Yeah, no problem! You can visit, any time you want, or need to!"

Romano nodded, and smiled. "Thanks, again." Spain, and Romano left. Russia closed, and locked the door. He stared at the camera that was pointing to the door.

"Did you enjoy seeing Romano, again?"

France didn't know what to think. He was happy, but mad, at the same time. He was happy, to see that Spain's taking care of Romano, but angry at Russia, for telling Romano such a big lie.

'He's okay... That's what matters the most...'  
APHAPHAPH I dunno WHY it took me so long to finish this chapter. I'm obviously into "Anderungen" more than I am this... Though, there's a few different reasons for that.  
How many letters are there, this time, I wonder? 


	12. Chapter 12

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

770 words... I don't do this on purpose, ya' know.  
APHAPHAPH France couldn't stop thinking about Romano. ('Not like he ever stopped, in the first place.) The things he said, really made France wonder what Romano was told. He shouldn't have been THAT mad, for nothing, after all.

Russia opened the door, carrying a plate of leftovers. "This is what Romano didn't eat. I wasn't exactly planning on feeding you, much. But, I figured that, since you're here, I should take advantage of you~! I HAVE to feel what's so great about your infamous mouth, sometime."

"What did you tell him?!" France snapped. "Why is he so angry at me?" He started crying.

Russia smirked, maliciously. "I told him that you don't care about him, anymore. I told him that, the only reason why Spain came over, "because he still cares about you, for some reason," is that you still like Spain."

France's eyes widened. His mouth hung opened. "I... What... Why? Why would you tell him THAT?! I'm surprised that he's as stable as he is, right now!"

Russia grabbed France's face with one, giant hand, and slammed the back of his head against the wall behind him. France's mind blanked from the sudden pain. "Shut up." He unchained France's wrists from the wall. "Put your whore mouth to the only good use it will ever have. You're going to have to make me hard. You, yourself, doesn't do it, at all."

France's mind was completely blank. His sense of touch slowly came back to him. He could feel the blood coming from the back of his head. Everything else came back to him, all at once.

He looked up at Russia. "Wh... What?"

Russia gritted his teeth together. "Suck. Me. Off."

France, without even thinking about it, reached up, and unbuttoned Russia's pants. He licked Russia's entire length, from the bottom, to the top, where he flicked his tongue over the slit. He could feel Russia's region's harden against his tongue.

Russia, once he was completely hard, grabbed the back of France's bloody head, and shoved himself down France's throat. Blue eyes widened, and dilated.

It wasn't long, though, before he took complete control of the situation. France reached up, and grabbed what he couldn't get in his mouth. Russia had to reach out, and use the wall for balance. He panted in pleasure.

"Ngh- fuck!" Russia rammed himself inside of France's throat, before releasing his seed. He pulled back, and fixed up his clothes. "Just... Eat, what Romano didn't. I'll return, sometime. That is, if I remember that I have you."

Russia didn't let France see his face. He has never ejaculated that soon, after he started. He told himself that it was because he hasn't gotten any pleasure from someone else, in a long time. 'I-It isn't because it actually FELT good, or anything like that! Then again, he IS an experienced whore. I hope he enjoys Romano's food. I'm glad that it's not going to waste.'

France grabbed the food and started eating it. 'Romano...'  
aphaphaph Romano fell back on the hotel bed. Spain smiled nervously, and sat down on the bed with him.

"Hey, um... Do you feel any better?"

Romano sighed. "I feel bad, for yelling about France. I just... I HATE him! Why would he just leave, and say those things? Does he WANT me to kill myself?!"

Spain put his hands together, and looked down to the floor. He sighed, and slid his forehead on his palms. "Would... It be any better, if you could talk to him, one more time? Even if it would hurt you, even more than the text did?"

Romano sat up. "At least I could punch him, or at LEAST yell at him, if I can talk to him, again!"

"Alright..." Spain's heart started racing. "What if, I say, that I DO, actually know where he is? I just... Wouldn't tell you, for your own protection?"

Romano started beating on Spain's back. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KNOW WHERE FRANCE IS?! I've been..." He broke down. He cried against Spain's back. "Wh-Why..?"

"Again, I didn't want you to get hurt... But, since we're still in Russia... Um..."  
APHAPHAPH I KNOW. SHUT. UP. I just want to get this over with. Why didn't I think that this would be kind of boring for me to right, before?  
The next chapter, will probably be the last one. I guess I really DO prefer mentally breaking down characters, than just... Torture in... This way... I'm really not proud of my self, for being so damn lazy for this.  
I've NEVER been lazy in writing. Not like THIS!  
...Well... Not in a long time, anyway... 


	13. Epilogue

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Romano banged on Russia's front door. "Open the door, Russia! I need to talk to you, right now!" He started screaming. He couldn't cry. He was too angry to cry.

Spain was sitting in the front seat in his car, waiting. He gripped on the leather wheel. He was shaking. He was afraid of what would happen to Romano. He was hoping that Russia couldn't hear the banging, so they could just go home.

Russia opened the door, and let Romano in. Spain's heart leaped. 'Why would I tell him? I've been trying to get Romano AWAY from France! Not lead him right to him!' He almost wanted to go inside, but he was afraid of seeing what Russia's been doing to France. Romano probably wanted Spain to stay away, for a while, anyway. Even IF he was lying, to protect Romano.  
aphaphaph Russia closed the door behind Romano. "What are you doing here so soon after leaving?"

"I told you that I would ask for your help if I wanted it! I didn't want help! I just wanted to be left alone!"

That took Russia off-guard, a little. "Excuse me?"

"Where's France?!"

Russia sighed. "Spain told you?"

"YES, he fucking told me! WHY would you do it, and WHY did you..." Romano started crying. He tried wiping his tears away.

"Spain asked me to do it, and I figured that having a nation in my... "Care," again, after so long, would be fun!"

Romano's face twisted into one of disgust. "Why would you send me a message like THAT, then?"

"I wanted you to hate France beyond all belief. I'm not going to lie about this- it didn't seem like you hated France as much as you seem to have wanted everyone to think. Especially after what France did to you."

"I just wanted to be left alone, and, maybe, not being able to do anything without being watched was a good thing for me. At least one person is better than... Everyone. If I told him that I didn't want visitors, than I didn't get any visitors. I KNOW that I told you that I was allowed to go home. I just didn't want to!"

"'Because France would just want you again, eventually, and would hurt people to get you back. Wasn't that the reason?"

Romano practically growled, before sighing. "Where is he?"

"Well, if you're sure that you want to see him..." Russia started walking away. "Follow me."

Russia led them to a large cabinet, which he slid to the side. The fact that he could move such a huge thing amazed Romano, a little. Moving it revealed a door that was hiding behind it. He unlocked the door, and kicked it open. He searched for the switch to turn on the light, which made France groan from temporary blindness.

Romano hesitantly walked into the room. He gasped the second he saw the man. The beautiful, perfect man has been reduced down to an unattractively skinny, tired man, with his beautiful hair gone. He was naked, and chain to one of the walls of this cold room. He couldn't help, but fall to his knees. He wanted to throw up. Russia couldn't help himself, when he started chuckling.

"Wake up, whore. Someone's here to see you."

France's face scrunched in confusion. He looked up, and gasped. "Romano!" He tried going foward, but the chains kept him from going far.

"Romano, for some reason, wanted to see you. I think he's regretting that, though. I mean, you're not even attractive, anymore! I guess he was just angry at you, and wanted to hurt you for what he thought was you, hurting him. I don't even think that, after this, he'll feel protected around you, because... Well, look at you! You're pathetic! Who WOULDN'T be dis-"

"Shut up, Russia!" Romano snapped. "Just... Shut the fuck up! Let France go, so we can leave."

"What? But he's here because he hurt-"

"I was planning on taking him to a hospital, which he definitely needs now! I was going to wait until we got to France, but I think he needs to see a doctor now! Let him go!"

"I'm NOT going to let you be alone with France!"

"I WON'T be alone with him! Spain's waiting in the car as we speak!" France's breath hitched. The person who asked Russia to kidnap him was going to be with them. Though, he honestly doubted that Spain asked Russia to hurt him, as well. He was still scared.

Russia gritted his teeth while thinking about this for a while. "Fine." He pulled out a key, and started unlocking France from the wall. "As long as Spain's in the car."

France walked towards Romano, to wrap his arms around his shoulders. "Romano..." He started shaking in exhaustion. "I missed you, Romano. Take me away from here, please... I'll try to get better. I'll let the doctors help me out. Just... Help... Please."

Romano let go of France slowly, so he could take off his jacket, and place it around the weaker man's shoulders.

Russia's eyes widened, but in rage. "You have to have a jacket, Romano! It's cold outside!"

"I have a sweat-shirt on! HE'S completely naked! If you want me to wear my jacket, then give him some clothes!"

"Romano, he's right." France took the jacket off of his shoulders, and tried to give it back. "It's cold outside..."

"That's why I gave my jacket to you! Wear it!"

"No." Russia spoke up. "I think I have an extra jacket. You can wear it, Romano, since I like it, and will want it back. I WOULD suggest burning your jacket, and getting a new one, though."

Romano squeezed France's shoulder, when he heard France's breath hitch again. "That will be acceptable. Just, um..."

"Hm? Is there anything else you'll need?"

"Not me, specifically. Just... Shut the fuck up, about France. People DO care about him... Obviously. I don't want you to hurt France, because of me! Hell, I TOLD YOU to LEAVE US ALONE! I wasn't exactly happy, but at least I was at ease, when I was with France. I didn't have to worry about much of anything. France took care of me when I was bothered over something. Dammit. You wouldn't understand. So, are you gonna get the jacket, or what?"

"I'll get the jacket, but why are you helping the... Person, who hurt you so much?"

Romano sighed. "I just said that you wouldn't understand. I guess you really don't."

"Should I?!" Romano looked away.

"I don't know! We're going to leave, if you don't grab that extra jacket of yours, soon."

"Fine." Russia walked past them. Romano, while having France's arm over his shoulder, started following him.

"Thank you, Romano..." France whispered in a hoarse voice. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, for hurting you as badly as I did."

"Well... To be honest, I think I would have gone as low as I have, eventually. M... Maybe even sooner, if you weren't so obsessed with me, because I would think that, well... That no one... Likes me." Romano choked a little, from saying that.

"Here it is." Russia pulled out an old jacket out from one of his closets. "I'm going to escort you to the car, just in case. If Spain's not there, than I'm taking France back."

"Fine." Romano snatched the jacket, to put it on. "Let's go... Um, France should probably be carried, because of the snow outside. I'm sure he doesn't want to lose his feet, so..."

Romano decided to try carrying France bridal-style, which, to his surprise, was easy. That scared him a bit. Weak Romano was able to carry a full-grown man. France wrapped his arms around Romano's shoulders, and hid his face against Romano's neck.

France started shivering in Romano's on, the second they got outside. It was cold inside of his cell, but not nearly as cold as it was outside in Russia, during the winter.

Russia saw that Spain was waiting for them in his car, and he was a little disappointed. Still, he opened the back door, so Romano could place France inside. Romano sat in the back seat, with him, which made Russia say something.

"Wouldn't you rather sit by Spain?"

Romano almost growled. "I would rather make sure he's okay on the way to the hospital."

Russia sighed. "Fine. Good luck. Take good care of Romano, Spain. I'm not saying that you haven't, but... Well..."

"I will." Spain promised. Russia smiled, and shut the car door. He slowly walked towards his house. Spain sighed. "To France, we go... 'Kind of a long drive from here..."

"Actually, Spain..." Romano spoke up. "He needs to see a doctor, as soon as possible."

"Are you sure he needs to see a doctor in Russia? I mean, if Russia did that much to France, than what would his people... I mean, what personality would his people have? I'm sure they would have, at least a little bit of sadism, in them. Plus, if they find out who France is, than he'll probably be sent back here."

"Right... Well, what's close? Ukraine? Going to Ukraine should be okay, right? I mean, sure, she's Russia's sister, but... She's really different... I... Think. Well, she seems to be really kind, anyway. I think her people would understand, right?"

"I'm pretty sure. Um... But, then what? Shouldn't he be in an asylum in France, so he can talk to the doctors fluently?"

"I'll call Monaco, and let her know where France is." France leaned over, to hug Romano's arm.

"Don't leave me alone, in Ukraine! What if he comes back?!"

"I don't think he will... No, never mind. Though, I don't think Spain wants to stay in Ukraine for... Well, I'm assuming that it will take a few days, at least. Though, I guess I can ask Monaco to bring me home."

"I'm not going to leave you alone with France! Even IF Monaco, or doctors, will be around. I don't trust him, at all! I would be hurting him right now, for touching you, if he weren't already hurt. I'd actually feel bad for hurting him right now, when he's like this." Spain sighed. "I'll stay with you and France, if you're so determined to stay with him until Monaco comes over to pick him up."

"Thank you, Spain." France said, with a dry throat. "And, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, for hurting everyone. Thank you, for taking me away from Russia. I know that I deserved it, but... I want help, and that wasn't helping me. I'll work for it, this time. I promise. I want to get help."

"Yeah..." Romano moved France's head, so he was lying on Romano's lap. "You look tired. You should get some sleep."

"Thank you." France closed his eyes. "J'amour vous. Tu seras toujours mon beau Romano, meme apres l'hopital. Je ne vais pas aimer quelqu'un comme je t'aime jamais. Mais... Je veux vous voir sourire. Alors... Je vais essayer de vous laisser seul, quand je suis sorti. Je te le promets. Merci beaucoup. Merci..."*  
APHAPHAPH FINALLY! I STILL don't really understand why I was so... Not bored, but... I just didn't enjoy writing this fic. I actually enjoyed writing the ending, though... As rushed as I know it is. I'm sorry... But I'm DONE! I'll probably won't have another sequel to this. I'll still have the "Conquered" and "Punishment Plus," though. THOSE should be emotional, since, y'know... MPreg.

Like I'm sure you people want to see from me next, I'm gonna write the sequel to "American Slave," which will be named "German Master..." Or maybe "MY German Master." It will be emotional, but I won't tell you how it's going to be such~! Does that make sense? I don't care. I'm not writing a story right this second! *Sticks tongue out*  
...FUCK YOU, Y!GALLERY! STOP. BEING. DOWN!

**Sighs* ONE BIG TRANSLATON~!*

...I'm going to be lazy, except, instead of being lazy for the sake of being lazy, I'm going to be lazy, for the sake of having to paste a big paragraph, again, when it was RIGHT AT THE END!  
*Ahem*

The thing France said at the end - "I love you. You'll always be my beautiful (handsome) Romano, even after (I go through) the hospital. I will never love someone like I love you. But... I want to see you smile. So... I'll try to leave you alone, when I'm released. I promise. Thank you, very much. Thank you."

My brain... 


End file.
